


Joy Ride

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Rough Sex, bottom!gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis finally talks his Shield into riding him, but Gladio is still slightly reserved with the idea and wants to take it slow. His Prince has other ideas.





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> _*covers face in shame*_ Gods, I'm sorry. I figured it was high time to start putting up my more smutty work from the Kinkmeme since what I plan on doing soon with my cop AU, but I'm still damn embarrassed. I hope it's enjoyed nonetheless. :P

Noctis smiles up at his Shield, a look of pure bliss on his face as he slowly sinks down on Noct’s cock until he’s all the way in. He uses he’s criminally strong leg muscles to keep himself from putting his full weight on the smaller man, even though Noct tells him he won’t crush him if he did, and leans back on his stretched out arms to give himself more stability. The Prince smooths his hands over his lover’s waist until he reaches his thighs, giving them a light squeeze before sliding to his hips.

“You good to start?” Noct asks, looking up with lust at this handsome man of his. 

“Yup, ready when you are.”

Gladio slowly lifts his hips up, Noct’s member sliding out of him partially and then descends down as the younger man thrusts up to meet him halfway. The brunette moans deeply, his head lulling back as he continues rocking his hips in a slow steady rhythm even though the man under him is inclined to try making it quicker and rougher; not that Gladio doesn’t like being dominated, just not when he’s precariously hovering over his Prince’s tiny body. Noct grunts out and licks his lips as he watches the sweat trickle down Gladio’s heaving chest, wanting to run his tongue between his pecs and taste him. 

“Gladio, lean forward a bit for me.” Noct tells him, his voice becoming stern. 

The older man smiles and carefully does as he’s told; he secretly loves it when Noct takes on a commanding tone. He rests his entire weight on his legs which he has planted on the sides of his lover's thighs and allows himself to be pulled forward for a deep kiss before sitting back. Noct runs his hands over his broad chest, cupping and lightly squeezing the mounds there that earn him a soft groan. Gladio begins to rock his hips again as Noctis continues with feather soft touches over his chest, caressing one of his sensitive nipples that cause a deep moan to escape his lips. Noct smiles deviously and gently sucks on his finger, getting it good and wet before rubbing gently against Gladio’s nipple.

“Shit.” Gladio gasps out and almost slams down from the stimulation but controls himself, and keeps the slow pace going. 

The Prince continues his teasing, even giving the untouched one attention with a few pinches before sliding his hands back down over his lover’s sculpted front and grasping Gladio’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Without warning he snaps his hips off the bed as soon as the larger man rocks down, drawing a gasping moan from the brunette who quivers from the action. Gladio finally gives up trying to take it slow and allows himself to be fucked into so roughly his mind starts to go blank from the stimulation. Noctis releases their hands and grips tightly around Gladio’s hips, guiding him up only to yank him back down forcefully that the sound of slick skin slapping together joins in with the chorus of their moaning and the creaking of the bed under them.

“Fuck, you look so good riding me.” Noct pants out, his face flushed and sweaty. “You feel so good too.”

Noctis removes a hand from Gladio’s hip and takes his hardened dick in his grasp and begins to pump it in tandem with their thrusting. The larger man grunts loudly, grabbing the headboard for stability and begins to rock forward with quick rolls of his hips. Noct slides his hand down from Gladio’s thigh to clutch a plump ass cheek, giving it a squeeze before placing a quick slap to it only to massage it delicately after. 

“Oh gods, Noct. Uh, yes.” Gladio groans out, feeling a tightness in his abdomen begin to swell and his body heating up significantly. “Fuck.”

Noctis reaches up to pull Gladio’s face down into a kiss, delving his tongue into his warm mouth, before nipping his lower lip before sucking on it. He wraps his arms around the older man’s torso, putting him flush against his chest, and begins the brutal pace from before. Tears form in Gladio’s eyes as he bites his lip to keep himself from screaming at being wrecked by his Prince but he begins to whimper at the constant stimulation being levied on his prostate from this position, feeling himself coming closer to hitting his orgasm. Noctis gasps and moans as he feels his dick being clenched so tightly, a feeling only he gets to enjoy and he loves it. He leans up to slide his tongue over Gladio’s lips, coaxing him to stop biting them and let him in for a possessive kiss. Noct release him and allows Gladio to sit back so he can marvel at his front, watching his eyes glaze over from a lust fueled haze as he rides him so damn well. The large man grips his engorged cock and strokes it as he bounces up and down, finally allowing himself to cry out with raspy wails. This sends Noctis into a hard orgasm, loving the sound of his Shield coming completely undone as he grunts and pumps his seed into the older man as he slams up in quick bursts. Gladio’s hits him after a few more quick pumps of his cock, coating Noctis’ pale and sweaty stomach with strips of white. The two men pant and wheeze as they come down from their feeling of euphoria, before locking eyes and smiling lovingly. 

Noctis places his hands on Gladio’s flushed cheeks and softly caresses his skin before running his fingers through his thick brown hair. “Come here.” he says and guides him down for a soft kiss. “See, I told you I could handle you riding me, I’m not that dainty.”

Gladio snorts softly and presses a kiss to his lips. “I’ll remember that the next time you whine when I pin you in training.”

“Well that’s different.” Noct retorts back and helps his lover roll off him and turning to his side to face him, gently tracing his jaw before pulling him into another kiss and sighing contently.


End file.
